


Wishing (if I had a photograph of you)

by fortytworedvines



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Photo Shoots, Very fluffy, exhausted mum meets cute photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: On a morning when Bernie is struggling more than usual with motherhood, a photographer makes her feel a little better.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 101





	Wishing (if I had a photograph of you)

“Hi, I’m Serena. And who’s this gorgeous little man?”

Bernie manages a smile. “Cameron. He’s seven months.”

“Isn’t he a darling! Now, are you wanting shots of the pair of you today?”

Bernie shakes her head. She hasn’t slept for more than three consecutive hours in months, was up five times last night and Cameron was sick on her this morning. She has never looked more of a wreck and getting out to the local soft play for this short photoshoot had almost been beyond her. “No, thank you. Just him.”

“Okay,” Serena says, “Does he sit up nicely on his own? Just pop him down on the sheet.”

Bernie squats wearily and puts Cameron gently down. He glares at her, makes a cross noise. Serena picks up her camera and he begins to cry. Bernie rubs her face tiredly.

“It’s okay,” Serena says gently. She makes some silly animal noises and Bernie looks at her, slightly astonished. This pretty woman with sleek dark hair, bright red lips and a twinkle in her eyes does a very passable farmyard impression. “There we go,” Serena says as Cameron begins to giggle, and her camera flashes.

“There, we’ve got some lovely ones.” Serena kneels beside Bernie and shows her the screen.

“Oh, yes, they are.” Bernie wouldn’t believe this adorable baby was the same one who was screaming all last night if she hadn’t been there.

“Now, lets get some of the pair of you. Yes -” she says as Bernie shakes her head, “Come on. Just a couple. You don’t have to buy them if you don’t want.”

Bernie doesn’t have enough energy to argue. “Alright.”

“Brilliant! Now, you sit down here, prop Cameron on your knees – that’s it. Hang on.” Serena leans forward, brushes Bernie’s hair neatly over one shoulder. “Perfect.”

Serena’s smile is so soft and it’s been such a long time since anybody looked at Bernie like that. She smiles back and the camera flashes.

A week later Bernie gets an email with the link to Serena’s photos. She flicks through the website, smiling. Serena has managed to capture some lovely shots of Cameron, some serious and some of his adorable smile. At the end she comes to a stop. There are a dozen of the two of them. She doesn’t even remember Serena taking that many. A few of her looking at the camera, a smile on her face like she hasn’t had in months, more of her and Cameron laughing at each other. They’re perfect. She buys all of them.

Charlotte is six months old when the soft play centre advertises that the photographer is back for the baby photo shoots. Bernie looks back at the old photos of Cam, still her favourites from his babyhood, and it doesn’t take long to decide to go along again.

There’s a queue when she arrives so she takes Charlie over to the baby section to have a wriggle while they wait. The photographer – Serena – looks just as bright as she did three years ago. Bernie watches her interact with the babies, making them laugh, and wonders at how easy she makes it look.

Finally, it’s their turn. Bernie heads over to Serena, who’s checking her schedule.

“Bernie and Charlotte?”

“That’s us,” Bernie confirms.

Serena’s eyes linger on her. “I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?”

Bernie smiles shyly and nods. “Charlie’s quite similar to her older brother at the same age.”

Serena shakes her head. “It’s you I remember.”

“Oh.”

“You were here?”

“Three years ago.” Bernie can’t look away from Serena.

“I persuaded you to be in some of the photos. You bought them in the end, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Bernie says, “They’re my favourite ones still.”

Serena’s smile is blinding, “I’m so pleased. You were lovely.”

“Me and Cameron?”

“You,” Serena says, suddenly more serious, “And you looked as if you hadn’t felt that way for a long time.”

“I hadn’t,” Bernie says, “It was a tough time.” She swallows the lump in her throat and Serena touches her arm sympathetically.

“Well, shall we see if we can get some nice ones of you two today? You are going to be in these ones, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Bernie says with a smile.

The Christmas after Bernie and Marcus divorce, she wins a photoshoot in the school raffle. It’s with Serena. During the shoot, while Cameron and Charlotte play and Serena snaps away, Bernie tells Serena some of the story.

“I’m glad to run into you again,” Serena says when the kids have gone to play and it’s time for her to pack up, “I kept hoping you’d have another kid and reappear.”

“Not even for you,” Bernie jokes. “Can I help?” She hands Serena one of the props and their hands brush. There’s an electric moment as they stare at each other.

“I might be completely off here,” Serena says after a pause, “But – would you like to come out for a drink with me? A – a date?”

“Oh -” Bernie gazes at her, heart suddenly racing, “Yes. Yes, I’d like that.”


End file.
